


And Then She Kissed Me

by orphan_account



Category: Happy Days
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joanie has yet to have her first kiss. Jenny offers to help her out.





	And Then She Kissed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Set during “Joanie’s First Kiss.”

“David O’Dooley,” Jenny repeated for the seventh time in a row, half-bouncing as she sat on her bed. “David O’Dooley.”

Joanie just nodded along from her spot next to Jenny. Ever since she had made the date with David, she had felt excited and nervous, sometimes one more than the other, but always both at the same time. It was a little exhausting, and part of Joanie just wanted it to happen just so it would be over already.

“You’re so lucky,” Jenny continued. “I mean, David’s not really my type, but he’s perfect for you!”

“You don’t think he’s gonna...expect anything, do you?” Joanie asked. “Like - what if he wants to kiss me?”

Jenny blinked rapidly. “Then you let him.”

“I haven’t kissed anyone before,” Joanie said, her voice dropping into a whisper despite nobody else being in Jenny’s room. “What if he’s disappointed?”

Jenny hmmm-ed and looked up at the ceiling. After a moment of faux-contemplation, she offered “You could always practice.” She didn’t look at Joanie as she spoke.

“With who?” Joanie asked, despite already suspecting the answer.

“Well, obviously you can’t practice with a boy. And your date with David is tomorrow, so you’re on short notice.” Jenny turned back towards Joanie, grinning brightly. “But lucky for you, I’m willing to show you the ropes.”

Joanie considered it. “It wouldn’t really count, would it?”

“No,” Jenny said quickly. “Of course not. If it’s not with a boy it doesn’t count.”

Joanie waited for a second - she didn’t want to look too eager or anything - before she said “Okay.”

Jenny turned so she was facing Joanie. “Here. I’ll be the boy.”

“Why are you the boy?” Joanie asked as she sat up.

“Fine,” Jenny said with a roll of her eyes. “Then you can be the boy.”

“Why do either of us have to be the boy?”

“Because that’s how it works. You have to have someone to do the kissing and someone who gets kissed.”

“So the girl doesn’t do anything?”

“Of course she does,” Jenny scoffs. “She kisses back.”

“But the boy is the one who starts it?”

“Yes,” Jenny said, a smile slowly spreading across her face. “Yes, that’s exactly it. You’re catching on!”

She took Joanie by the hands. “So, boy or girl?”

“If I’m practicing for David, I guess I should be the girl.”

Jenny nodded in agreement. “Alright. So. Start by closing your eyes.”

Joanie did just that. And then after almost thirty seconds of nothing, she opened them again.

Jenny was still there, and she hadn’t let go of Joanie’s hands, but she hadn’t moved at all. Once Joanie opened her eyes though, she made a huffy little noise.

“No peeking,” Jenny scolded. “Are you going to peek when David is about to kiss you?”

“I think David isn’t going to leave me standing there for half a minute.”

“He might!” protested Jenny. “Some guys need time to, you know, get ready.”

“Right as we’re about to kiss?”

“Yes! He might have to chew some gum, or - or put some cologne on.”

“What does cologne have to do with kissing?”

“Oh, Joanie,” Jenny said, in that tone of voice that said ‘I’ve seen _Peyton Place_ and you haven’t.’ “Everything.”

“You’re making this more complicated than it needs to be.”

“Oh? And which of us has actually kissed someone?”

Joanie didn’t think. She just moved forward before Jenny could react and pressed their lips together.

It lasted less than a second, just long enough for Joanie to register softness and warmth and the perfume Jenny had gotten on sale a week ago and still hadn’t managed to entirely lose the smell of.

She pulled away, her face red and Jenny’s eyes the size of dinner plates.

Neither of them spoke, until Jenny weakly said “David won’t be disappointed.”


End file.
